Something Old, Something New: A Wedding Story
by poet-dreamer
Summary: The squel to "Where the Heart Lies". A SessKag story that takes place in her time. Sesshoumaru's love has stood the test of time, and now Kagome will soon be his.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all,  
It's here, finally on the way, a sequel to "Where the Heart Lies", so just in case you haven't read that fic, you may want to before progressing on this one. Of course there is the general disclaimer: I do not own Inu- Yasha or any of the characters therein. Feel free to use any of my original characters in your fan-fiction if you like them, I would be honored.  
  
Love, Poet ******************************************************************  
Prelude to the Dawn  
  
Sesshoumaru lay back down on the bed in the quest room of Kagome's house. He had just gone to Kagome's room once more to check and make sure she was really there. Only his fierce sense of honor kept him from curling up with her in her bed all the nightlong. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'Although I'm sure she would understand and would say nothing, it would be a great shame on Kagome's mother if she found us like that in the morning. No matter how innocent.'  
  
He inhaled deeply. All about him was the wonderful scent of Kagome. For so long he had yearned for that smell. It was the smell of love, safety, and home. Kagome, herself, embodied everything that Sesshoumaru found good and holy in the world.  
  
In three short days they would be married. He would never again walk alone. A smile graced his lips at the thought. She had for so long been his goddess in the midst of the storms life set him in, and no she was again in the flesh. It was to him, like the second coming of Christ that he heard Christian missionaries speak of in their lofty tones. She was the many- times-great granddaughter of a goddess after all, he thought to himself as he let a light sleep wash over him.  
  
In an aged but wondrous castle an elderly woman placed a fresh bouquet of flowers on a round table at the edge of an enormous room. She smiled as she looked around. For five hundred years her master had collected treasures for his beloved. Vases from China, French dresses, jewelry and perfume from around the world, all these things adorned her armoires and tables, and bookcases, which were flocked full of original copies of works from the greatest minds of half a millennia. Paintings by the greatest artists of all ages adorned her walls. Kali smiled softly at all this. "I hope she is not overwhelmed," she chuckled under her breath at the thought of some of Lord Sesshoumaru's more elaborate purchases, such as the tiny village in the Swiss Alps.  
  
She knew, though, that all he bought for her he did out of love. And it wasn't just gifts that proved his love. From the time of her birth, Sesshoumaru had watched her from the shadows. How many times, she wondered, had Sesshoumaru-sama slain youkai and hanyou who were going to attack Kagome without her even knowing it? It was common knowledge of the youkai community that the girl was to be his bride, and that anyone who laid so much as a finger on her to do her harm would die a most cruel death.  
  
Gently Kali shut the massive doors, adorned with exotic birds, and walked slowly down the hallway. "Tomorrow," she whispered, and a young woman, many miles away, smiled in her sleep as a familiar voice began to sing to her in her sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bet you guys thought I was never coming back. Sorry, it's been so long. Anyway home you enjoy.

"Good morning, dearest," Sesshoumaru said gently kissing Kagome's forehead as he sat down gracefully besides her. Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes in a daze, then had a wonderful remembrance: Sesshomaru was there in her home and she was going to marry him. Before she could say anything, though, he dropped a red rose in her lap and said with a light-hearted laugh that seemed so uncharacteristic, "Now, I've drawn you a bath, and I know how you get when bathing so I'll be downstairs. Don't take too long though, we have breakfast reservations." Kagome raised an eyebrow, but he didn't see it because he was already out of the room.

On the hook of her bedroom door where she usually kept her terry cloth robe, there hung instead a robe of the finest Egyptian cotton, embroidered with red, silken roses. Kagome almost squealed with delight as she slipped on the soft robe.

In the bathroom, too, there were surprises. Chai tea made just the way Kagome liked it, and served in a gold-filigreed teacup, sat on the edge of a bathtub filled with hot water and rose petals. "Good morning, me!" Kagome said with a smile as she slipped into the water.

A hour later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were zipping through downtown Tokyo in his silver Porsche convertible. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru and he smiled back at her, his golden eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "So, you've been here all along?" Kagome finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course," he replied, "You didn't think I'd leave did you?"

"Well, no, but why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands," he said with a sly grin. "Please, I was afraid you'd pin me to some blasted tree with one of your arrows. I was after all the evil, big brother of the guy you were in love with."

"Did Inu-Yasha…" Kagome asked with her eyes downcast.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," he said running his fingers through Kagome's hair. Then he chuckled a little. "Died at a ripe old age though, left behind more grandkids than I have the heart to count. It's been insanely difficult making sure they don't marry into your family."

"What about Sango, Miroku, Shippo? What about Rin?" She asked, the words almost running into each other.

"Whoa, slow-down, let's see," he said still smiling. "Sango and Miroku married of course. They hard four boy, each just as lecherous as their father. They lived at my castle for years, and then went to China as merchants. Got very wealthy, and they lived well into their nineties."

"And Shippo?" Kagome asked as they came to a stop in front of a huge mansion.

"What about me?" A voice came from the other side of her. She turned to see the young fox demon, who now looked about 25, with long, red hair and a black leather jacket.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed running into his arms.

"Kagome," he said giving her a peck on the cheek. "We have a lot to catch up on."


End file.
